TAKEN
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: Cammie and Zach dont know eachother. Zach kidnaps Cammie to bring back to blackthorne. Of course Bex, Liz, and Macey have to follow. Does cammie have family at Blackthorne? The BB's and GG's go on a life or death mission. First fanfiction. Rated T for safety. Thanks. :
1. Chapter 1

**hiya! first fanfiction! sorry if it sucks. Sooo please be nice and review!**

**disclaimer: ugh! do I have to!? Fine. I own nothing except the plot. The awesome Ally Carter owns everything else! **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

****"CAMMIE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND INTO THE SHOWER THIS INSTANT I WILL BREAK-!"

The beautiful voice of my best friend, Bex, was interrupted by me sitting straight up in bed not even wanting to hear the end of that sentence, "Okay!" I said a little breathless from fear, "I'm up! Now if you would just stop strangling my pinky I will get in the shower!"

Bex had a death grip on my pinky, no doubt planning to break it if I didn't get out of bed. Inwardly, I was screaming at her to get off of me and leave my poor throbbing pinky alone. Well, I suppose I was doing just that on the outside except I didn't show any of the pain I was in on my face. How did I manage to do that? Easy, I'm a spy-in-training at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. A.K.A spy school for girls.

I shared a dorm room with my three best friends: Rebecca Baxter, who all you innocent civilians have met as the not-so-innocent Bex. She is the strongest student in the school and only I am able to beat her in P & E. (protection and enforcement) she has dark brown hair with caramel brown eyes that were glaring at me intimidatingly, oh! and she has an awesome bloody accent, as she would put it; Elizabeth Sutton, who is, at this moment, sitting on her bed completely ready with her beloved laptop in front of her. She is the brainy one of our group. She isn't quite the most athletic person in the world (but all Gallagher girls have to at least be black belts in 3 martial art sports) she tends to gravitate to the research and development track. She has a small pixie like body with long blonde hair and light blue eyes that were squinting at the screen of her laptop, probably hacking the CIA base; and then there is Macey McHenry. Sigh. Yes THE Macey McHenry, as in the senator's daughter. She came to Gallagher Academy a bit late and is now currently training with the freshman's but is catching up with the second semester sophomores quickly. She has long black hair and ice blue eyes and a body that a model would kill for.

I am Cameron Ann Morgan, the Chameleon, my dad went MIA a very long time ago and my mom is currently headmistress here at Gallagher Academy. I have sandy blonde hair, more on the brown side, with ocean blue eyes and, in Macey's opinion, a very attractive 5'4 figure. I just don't see it.

I jumped out of bed shaking off the pinky my best friend almost broke and bolted to the shower before she could find another reason to torture me. As I was locking the bathroom door I heard Macey call, "five minutes! then makeup!" I groaned, this is going to be a long semester.

**sorry its short! i was trying to get the point going along. Im planning on posting the next chapter most likely tonight. i might not considering im tired from my taekwondo tournament today and another one. so sorry if i dont. and im not going to only post if you review because i know what its like waiting for a post because of reviews. i also know that the story might not get many reviews. but im posting anyways! it would please me if you did post though. ;)**

**love ya!**

**coco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, like I said, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know if this is going strait to the next update to TAKEN. I actually typed the first chapter about a month ago, but then I was busy with a Taekwondo competition and getting my red belt and all that exciting crap. I enjoy writing and my computer is old and stupid. No one in my house has a laptop so please bare with me if I don't update on a regular basis. I wont just update depending on your reviews, I will when I have time. But reviews are still good. ****J okay, I'm getting annoyed with myself rambling so here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* would I really be on here if I owned the Gallagher Girls? No, Ally Carter does. Lucky chick! **

Chapter two

I stepped out of the shower 5 minutes and 27seconds later. The instant I opened the bathroom door, I was shoved back in by an annoyed Macey (no doubt because of my shower time) for hair and makeup. I could easily fight Macey off, but 1) that would make us late, and 2) what Macey lacks in fighting skills, she makes up for it in embarrassing practical jokes. Or (revenge). So I let her do her torture.

I came out of the bathroom three minutes and 17 seconds later with natural looking makeup and natural looking waves for hair. But trust me, there was nothing natural about how the little black pins were digging into my scalp.

Liz, being the little sweetie that she is, smiled and said, "You look really pretty Cammie."

"Thank-" I started thanking her but was interrupted by Bex.

"Yea, yea, I'm hungry, let's go eat."

I rolled my eyes, but had to giggle at my friend's enthusiastic stomach.

The four of us girls walked out of the room talking and laughing about nothing in particular. I wish life was always like this, but then it wouldn't be my life, now would it?

ZachPOV 

"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" I woke up to the sound of my supposed alarm clock in my face. In my sleepy, closed eyed, state, I muttered some unintelligible words in

Farsi and flung a pillow at the torture, planning on breaking it.

I heard a satisfyingly loud _thump _and then a, "He HIT me!" and finally I opened an eye to see Grant chucking the pillow at me. Spy instincts kicked in and I quickly sat up. The pillow missed me by mere centimeters. 2.1 centimeters to be exact. I smirked my signature smirk at a glaring Grant.

He lunged at me but I ducked away and swung the pillow at him, making him face-plant in a wall. He turned for revenge but then my nerd friend, Jonas, spoke up, "we're going to be late and get detention if you two don't knock it off and get ready."

Grant mumbled some colorful words and left for breakfast with Jonas, since they were both completely ready, trailing behind him. I sighed and got out of bed to get ready.

Winter break had just ended yesterday and all the boys had come back from vacations with their parents to exotic places around the world.

All the boys but me. I had stayed at Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys, A.K.A, spy/ assassin school, over the break. Just like every year since I was 12. You see, m y father, Mike Goode, went MIA on a mission 9 years ago and is considered dead. I lived with my evil _mother_ until I was twelve, and then got the heck outta there.

I sneer the word 'mother' in my head, because she is only that by genetics. Other than that, I hate her evil guts and would care if I never saw her again. I have heard that she's trying to capture the best teenage spy ever. The Chameleon. But then , who wasn't?

He was the best pavement artist out there and everyone at Blackthorne liked discussing him. Well, Grant didn't for some odd reason. Probably jealousy.

I finished dressing and ran my fingers through my dark brown hair a couple times, looking in my mirror to see that with my hair like that with a tan, lean, yet muscular build, 6'3", and bright green eyes, I looked hot. And I knew that of course. Yep that's me, cocky and cryptic. But I'm fine with that.

I checked my internal clock in my head: 8:58. "CRAP!" I said out loud, grabbing my uniform jacket and tie and yanking the door open for 9:00 breakfast. If your late, you get detention (extra gym laps) and Grant and the other boys will have eaten all the good(e) food.

I swung the door open and Mr. Solomon, the strictest, most mean teacher was standing there with a surprised glint in his eye that was gone so quickly, I wondered if I imagined it.

"hello sir, what can I do for ya?" I asked casually with a smirk.

Mr. Solomon didn't seem amused and he got strait to a very… interesting… point, "I need you to capture a girl and bring her here. Alive." he said with a strait face. It was then that I realized he held a black, manila, folder in his right hand.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" I said, signaling him to go on with my eyes. _Hm, _I thought, _I wonder if she's cute._

Mr. Solomon glared at me as if he knew what I was thinking, but continued, "Yes, she goes to Gallagher Acandemy, a spy school for girls, " I internally shouted in surprise but kept my mask on the outside, "her name is Cameron Morgan. You will leave in an hour for Roseville, Virginia. When you arive, it will be night there, so you will sneak in and bring her back here anyway you have to, as long as she is alive and unharmed. Got it?"

I nodded slowly and he gave me a folder, "Good luck, you'll need it." He said and was out of sight before I could ask what he meant. I opened the folder and looked at the map of the school, her room number and her picture.

The first thing I realized was that she was very good looking. More than just 'hot', which she was of course, but beautiful. _ugh, I'm turning into a sap._ I then really looked at her eyes. The blue was very familiar. I shrugged it off and walked to the dining hall. Smirk bigger than usual.

**Okay I'm gonna stop there for now. I have more ready so im going to try to get the rest on here today. I'm still figuring everything out so please bear with me. J again, reviews are not required for the next chapter, but they would be nice. **

**Love ya,**

**COCO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Yea, I know, 3 chapters in one night. ****J I'm good!**

**Zach: well that's a matter of opinion.**

**Me: shut it, Goode**

**Sorry that was random. Im trying to make myself happy and ignore the small dog yapping at nothing at all somewhere close by. Grr. Anyways I had already written the parts that I've typed and posted tonight in a notebook and this is the last part I've written so far. I will write some more in the notebook before I go to sleep tonight. Maybe I'll post it tomorrow. Anyways read on! J**

**Disclaimer: darn, I didn't win in court, Ally Carter still owns the Gallagher series. I'm just one of her minions writing for my entertainment.**

Chapter 3

GrantPOV

I walked through the breakfast line. Making sure to fill my tray with all of Zach's favorite foods. I sat next to Jonas and Nick. My other roomate who left before we woke Zach up to avoid his rath. That traitor.

I chowed down on my food watching the doors for Zach and faintly heard Tim, the school gossip, boasting to Nick that he ran away from wolves over the winter break.

I was about to put my input in of how incredibly awesome that is- I mean, come on! Wolves are _fast!-_ when Jonas shot me the don't-say-anything look. I zoned out and my thoughts mostly traveled to a certain sister who I hadn't seen for two years. I hope she's okay. Her life is just getting more, and more dangerous.

Before I got completely lost in thoughts, Zach walked in with a huge smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. When he got to our table, I made sure he saw the last blueberry muffin in my hand and asked, "what's up, Mr. Happy Pants?"

Zach smirked more, if that's possible, and said, "Oh, I just have to capture this girl at Gallagher Academy." my smile faded at that point and I checked my breathing and asked, "who?" slowly.

Zach gave me a strange look and said, "Cameron Morgan, can I have the rest of that muffin?" he eyed the muffin greedily. I stood up and chucked the muffin at the wall, _"What?" _I hissed.

ZachPOV

_Why is he acting so weird? _I played dumb, "Oh, come _on_. Did you have to do that to the muffin?!"

Grant didn't answer. He had his eyes closed and looked as if he was trying to calm down. "Grant?" I asked, all joking gone, "What's up, man? What's wrong?"

Grant sighed and opened his eyes, "Just be careful, man," he then turned back to his old self, "I'd tell you I'm sorry, but then I'd have to kill you."

And with that, I punched him in the gut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter for chapter four. So this is the way the story went from Zach punching Grant to him stopping Cammie from diving off the plane.**

**DICLAIMER:I obviously don't own Gallagher Girls so don't pretend I do!**

CPOV

I barely managed to drag my feet through my room before I collapsed on my bed on the left side of the window. "Cameron! I will kill you id you wrinkle your uniform on the first day of Junior year! Get up and change!" Macey screamed at me, as she threw a pair of pajamas at my head. I went on auto-pilot, taking little notice of the short, plaid, pajama shorts and bright, rose pink tank top with a bit of lace on the trim at the top and bottom of it.

I managed a big yawn, crawling under my blankets. The last thing I heard before I slept into unconsciousness was Macey's scream at Bex for stealing a lip gloss.

ZPOV

As Solomon said, I arrived at the Gallagher Academy in the evening. 11:03:36 seconds to be exact. Let me tell you, the Academy was very posh. No wonder the surrounding town thought that this was a school for snotty rich girls. I would too if I hadn't been trained to see the 5 cameras at the gate that switched positions every 32.51 seconds. The Academy was a freaking _castle_! No joke! The towers went a good 423 feet in the air and there was absolutely no flaw to it! Well to the innocent civilian's mind.

Only 2 minutes and 42 seconds after scoping the grounds for a way in without getting caught, I noticed a crack in the wall a normal person, heck even a normal spy, would just ignore it and keep going. But I'm not a normal person or spy, I'm a Goode spy. That's why I crept up to it, careful to avoid the laser beams on the ground, and slipped my hand in to feel. _Aha!_ There was a small lever, barely noticeable, right inside and to the left of the crack, I quickly tugged on it.

There was a quiet grinding sound and a space, barely big enough to fit me, opened up. I quickly ducked inside. As the doors were closing, the moon caught a reflection of what looked like an earring. I shrugged, it was a girls school, they had to sneak out sometime. I then almost laughed at the thought of how stupid a spy girl, yet sneaky, would have to be in order to sneak out to see a civilian boy. I let out a small snicker, thinking of how his name would be Jimmy and he would be completely clueless as to who his girlfriend was.

I snapped out of my silly fantasy when the door creaked to a shut behind me. I made quick work of sneaking through the narrow hallway of the passageway. As I came to a slight opening, with a little bit of light shining through, I stopped, right outside it was the display of Gillian Gallagher's sword. I guess the rumors are true. I was about to step out, when my super trained spy ears caught the sound of a murmur. A woman of about mid thirties walked up to sword, she was talking on a cell phone and was arguing with someone. Her back was toward me, preventing me from seeing her face.

"Joe! We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen! She could be in danger right now!" She whisper yelled into the phone. I couldn't help but leaning closer toward the crack. "No! The COC wants her! Not to mention every other assassin company in the world! They want my daughter! I'm not going to be able to keep her away from the stories and rumors much longer! She's the Chameleon! She going to find out sometime! And soon!"

I leaned in a little bit closer, the Chameleon, my mother, assassination. This was getting interesting.

The woman turned around, but her hand was rubbing her fore head and shielding her eyes from my curious gaze, "I hope you know what you're doing." her voice rose a little bit for this last part, "Because I will not put my daughter in harms way much longer Joe Solomon!" She slammed her phone closed and took her hand off her forehead. I gasped, her eyes were sooo familiar! Bright blue! And Solomon! What was going on here.

Unfortunately The woman, she must be Mrs. Morgan if she was talking about Cameron Morgan, caught the sound. She turned quickly toward the passage way. I mentally cursed and kicked myself for being so stupid. Luck was on my way though, because right before Mrs. Morgan could open the door, there was a loud scream, one of anger, not fright.

Mrs. Morgan sighed to herself, "Rebecca Baxter, that temper of yours is going to get you killed one day," she muttered before walking away, the opposite way of Cameron's room.

Rebecca Baxter, hmm, Oh! Cameron's roomate! Her other room mates are Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry I think. Although I doubt Macey McHenry is the other room mate, Solomon must've been messing with me.

Time: 12:03 A.M

Location: Secret passage way leading to subject's room

Subject: sleeping like a baby

Notes: Agent Solomon was not messing with me and Macey McHenry is indeed the subject's room mate. Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry very obviously don't get a long. Elizabeth Sutton would be a perfect match for Jonas Anderson.

I arrived in the secret passage way to find Cameron sleeping, with only her light brown hair sticking up from under the gray and purple comforter. Elizabeth Sutton was currently sitting on her flowery comforter with her laptop in her lap, how she avoided the screaming match of Macey McHenry and Rebecca Baxter, I have no clue.

The two girls were screaming at each other. I caught the word lip gloss in the screams a few times. It was only when a black heel was thrown at Macey's head by Rebecca, did Elizabeth stand up, big needle in hand, and injected each of them, sending them to sleep, slumped by their beds. Elizabeth sat back down by her computer and 12 minutes and 27 seconds later, she shut her computer down.

Placing the device carefully by her bed, Elizabeth crawled under he covers and turned off the light by her bed.

I waited 28 minutes and 16 seconds to make my move.

CPOV

12:59:21 A.M

I was awakened from my dreamless slumber by a small shuffle and thump. I stiffened a little bit, Keeping my eyes closed, I listened. There was a person in the room. I heard a quiet curse in Farsi before there were a few stealthy steps. About 5 feet away from my bed, there was a louder thump, and an equally louder curse. I snapped my eyes open, only to be pinned down by a boy. A very… can I say…hot boy! He had unruly brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and looked around 17.

But he was attacking me, so I didn't react like a teenage girl, I reacted like a teenage spy. Which includes myself kneeing him where the sun don't shine. As he was shaking the pain off, I applied a quick push kick, knocking him off my bed.

At the last minute he grabbed my right ankle, pulling me off the bed with him. Making sure we didn't make a lot of noise when falling, causing me to land in his lap. I made a move to scream, but he caught it and covered my mouth with his hand. _Big mistake._ I thought as I bit his hand.

He yelped quietly and let go. Only to tackle me, pinning me to the floor. He reached his left hand into his left pocket to grab something. Probably a knife. His momentary grab, had me quickly flipping him over my head. As he went above my head, I caught a glimpse of a perfect eight pack. I gasped quietly, that was hot. I immediately shook my head of all thoughts of that and climbed into the position he previously had me in, my legs on either side and leaning over him. I pressed my finger lightly to a pressure point and thought I saw him shiver. I ignored it though and demanded, leaning in close to his ear, "Who are you and what do you want?!"

I pulled away slightly to see his reaction, only for him to lean up to my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear as he whispered through a smirk, "Sorry Gallagher Girl, but that's classified." The slap of the napotine patch echoed in my ears as I blacked out, thinking, _I'm screwed_.

ZPOV

I gently slipped out of Cameron's hold and picked her up, bridal style. I thought about how I had ended up in that compromising position. The stupid _lost _lip gloss and black heel almost cost me my life. Although it was very hot when she almost beat me, I admit. And the pajama clothing didn't bother me in the slightest way either.

As I slipped the window open, ready to crawl out, a shrill scream echoed through the room, I whirled to fine Elizabeth looking at me and her friend with wide eyes, her eyes turned cold though as Macey and Rebecca woke up. I knew I was in big trouble and jumped out the window, Cameron still in my arms as I landed gently on the grass, I sprinted off the Gallagher property and climbed into the helicopter.

The roommates were racing off the school, I quickly turned the helicopter on and typed the location in to automatically bring us there. Ah the wonders of high tech spy gear. The patch would last a good hour and a half after we got back. I leaned casually back into a chair on the other side of the couch that Cameron was sleeping on. I leaned back, my hands behind my head and feet propped up on the table, a look of total relaxation, "Mission accomplished." Queue smirk.

**okay. I will have when Cammie wakes up for chapter five! Please bear with me! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! This is when Cammie wakes up. It will probably be short. I have to go to a fundraiser for the band at school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter Does. I only own the plot.**

CPOV

I woke, once again, to the sound of blades on a helicopter. _What happened?_ I thought to myself. A soft snoring to my left caused me to glance around. I was in a CIA helicopter. It was small, but comfortable with a couch, that I was laying on, and a chair next to me, of which I found the source of the snore.

The green eyed idiot/hottie. The night before came rushing back to me and I quickly put my guard up. I leapt off the couch and kicked the boy's legs off the glass table, at a weird angle, awakening him. Although my goal was for him to fall off, he quickly did a backward shoulder roll, landing on his feet in a fighting stance looking at me with shock. Before he could do anything, I sent a roundhouse kick to his abdomen, causing him to flail into a bookshelf, the books tumbling over him. I scurried to the window and found myself looking out into yellowish grass, teenage boys were running around in orange prison suits. A detention facility, just my luck.

I deliberated my options, and a glance back at the boy shaking the books off, sent me to fling the helicopter door open, the whir of the blades was 10 times louder than the inside, but I didn't care. The boy was scrambling over to me, I quickly leaped, the fall was a good 510 feet. At the bottom I did a shoulder roll and landed smoothly in the grass. I straitened out, brushing off my pajamas and turned around. There behind me were the shocked faces of at least 20 teenage boys. I kid in the back's eyes rolled into is head and he collapsed into the arms of a sandy blonde haired boy's arms that was looking just as shocked, but in aw. He was glancing up at the helicopter, deliberating something, probably stupid. "Morning gentlemen." I said with a nod and a couple other guys fainted.

Then a familiar voice called from the crowd. "CAMMIE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fan fiction readers or whatever you are! Just kidding. Okay so I typed this up already, but **

**it was on a old, crappy net book. It wouldn't exactly post when I got on the internet so I'm**

**typing it all over again. Ugh. But that's alright. I'm copying it from the Net Book. I got my**

**music playing and I'm ready to go! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot!**

Chapter 4

ZPOV

I stood up, dumping the books off me and ran towards Cameron, trying to make sure she doesn't kill

herself. She flung herself out of my reach and to the ground. I paced the helicopter, willing it to go

faster, and ran a hand through my hair. _Aww crap, Solomon's going to kill me!_

The helicopter slowed and landed on the roof. I was out of the cabin and to the stairs in record time. I

passed Solomon on the second flight of stairs. He called out to me but I ignored him and lunged down

the last flight, and sprinted to the field where she jumped. There was a crowd of boys in a circle, I

could just make out the bright pink of Cameron's tank top and ran towards it, in the center of the

circle, "WHAT THE HE-" the sight I saw shocked me out of my brain and words.

CPOV

"Cammie!" He yelled again.

My brother then burst out of the crowd and picked me up in a bear hug, swinging me around. I

screamed and laughed, "Grant, put me down! Or I will be forced to use that move mom taught us

three years ago! You know the one where-" he dropped me to the ground before I could finish, "I

thought so," I said as I, once again, wiped off my shirt.

"OMG! Cammie! I cant believe you're here!" Grant exclaimed bouncing up and down.

I stared at him, "Grant, did you just say 'OMG'?" I asked, a little worried about my twin.

Grant was still bouncing. "what can I say? You bring out the teenage girl in me." I stared at him one

more moment before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, "I missed you, Grant," I whispered,

fighting back tears of joy. Hey! I haven't seen him for two years! Don't judge! Even if I am the

Chameleon.

"WHAT THE HE-" the sound of my captor's voice burst through the crowd, stopping probably at the

unexpected sight. I broke away from Grant to face hottie. Grant did the same.

"Hey Zach, what's up?" Grant asked casually.

Before hottie, Zach, could answer, Joe Solomon, my godfather (though I see him as an uncle) burst

through the crowd, "Mr. Goode," he addressed Zach, though he was tapping his leg for a Gallagher

code to not say anything yet. "Why were you running down the stairs, nearly knocking me down?" I

stiffled a giggle, that had to be a funny sight.

Joey winked discreetly at me, but continued glaring accusingly at Zach. He straightened up and looked

back at Joe with a serious face. I was impressed that he recovered from the shock that quickly and

well, "Mr. Solomon, it was an accident, she jumped out of the helicopter while it was still in the sky. I

was just making sure she was alright."

Grant gave my hand that he was still holding a squeeze and smiled an impressed smile at me. I rolled

my eyes, of course I was alright. Joey stared at Zach an intimidating second before into laughter. Zach

looked taken aback and raised an eyebrow, "Umm." he hummed, not getting the point.

"Mr. Goode, I didn't expect anything less from Miss Morgan," as he said this, he tapped his leg in the

code again. I followed directions and walked up to Joe and hugged him, everyone in the crowd,

except Grant, stared in shock.

"I also broke a new record, Uncle Joey." this got a gasp from the crowd and some nerdy kid in the

back actually fainted. I smiled up at Joey as he wrapped his arms back around me in a tight hold.

Zach was the first to recover, "Hold up," he said, waving his muscular arms around, "then why were

you hugging Grant, is he your uncle as well?" He smirked, but I could see a weird look in his eye…

was it anger? No, he didn't look mad. It looked more like… jealousy… but what could he be jealous

of?

"Well," I started, "I would think that I would want to hug my twin brother when I hadn't seen him in

two years." I smirked right back at him. He looked relieved for a second and then in shock and then

back to normal, in a time of 2.8 seconds.

"Of course," he mumbled, then looked back up at Grant, I noticed that everyone was gone, except for

us four, now. Probably getting ready for breakfast. "Since when do you have a twin sister, Grant?" he

asked, accusingly.

I rolled my eyes and answered sarcastically, "Since the puppet maker decided to make Grant a real

boy," just as Grant answered seriously, "I honestly don't know."

Zach glanced between us and started chuckling a deep, attractive laugh. _ah, gosh, don't think that,_

_Cammie!_ but I couldn't help the smile and giggle that escaped my lips. Zach glanced at me for a

moment and I immediately became lost in those deep pools of emerald. Then Grant, oblivious, as

always, to the moment, interrupted, "FOOD! I WANT FOOD!" He then ran towards me and picked

me up over his shoulder, charging to the Grand Hall, I suppose, for food. I was laughing and clutching

my sides. I was gasping for air, and Grant was about to go through the doors to the building, when I

heard,

"GET YOUR _BLOODY_ HANDS

OFF OUR FRIENDS' BODY OR YOU WILL BE IN THAT TREE IN A BODY BAG WITH A

WEDGIE IN TWO SECONDS FLAT!

**(I was going to stop there, but decided to go on)**

CPOV

Bex?

I twisted through my brother's now frozen arms and looked at three Gallagher Girls, seething in anger.

Even little, clumsy Liz looked bloodthirsty. Bex charged at Grant. Grant dropped me to the ground

and ran like his life depended on it. I guess it kind of did. It was a funny sight to see Bex tackle a

quivering with fear to the ground. I mean, sure, I'd be quivering with fear too if I didn't know Bex and

she was pissed. Or even if I did know her. Its just always funnier when you built-like-a-MMA-fighter-

brother gets tackled by your three built-like-preppy-teenage-girls best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Yeah, I know I haven't been on for a while, but I forgot my password and when I got a new one it took me a while to figure out how to post a new chapter, but I think I've got it down! I updated chapters 2, 3, and 4 a few minutes ago, so, check it out! I had this chapter typed along with a few other ones on my crappy Netbook but it died and now I'm stuck making it up again off the top of my head. I like to think that I have some humor in this, but I don't know if I'm all that funny. So let me know in a review! And to answer a previous reviewers question, this is ZAMMIE all the way. I wouldn't want it any other way. J I'm also gonna be starting a 1 or 2 shot for Gallagher girls as well so go to my page and check it out! I don't require a certain amount of reviews for my next update, but they are greatly appreciated! I want to be an author when I grow up and constructive criticism is accepted. Be nice please! It's weird but one of my life-long dreams is to have my stories on fan fiction with plenty of stories to go with it. I'm going to try to get a fiction press account and post my original story on there to get advice. I doubt any of you are reading this right now, so ON WITH THE STORY.

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, nothing else!

CPOV  
I looked on at the scene, trying to decide if I should laugh at my poor brother or help. The laughing won out when I heard Bex screaming profanities that I couldn't hear over all the shrill screams, Grant's included.  
I burst out laughing and was stooped over when Zach walked over to me, chuckling, "Are they always like this?" He asked, even though he tried to hide it, I think he was a bit scared of the Gallagher girls.  
I taunted him a bit, "Oh! This? This is tame for them at 6 o'clock in the morning! You should try being the one waking them up, that really gets you the exercise you need, not to mention that the nurse gets more work earlier than usual."  
Zach was saved from having to respond to my somewhat over dramatization, its true that there is a lot of screaming and hitting and odd objects flying around in the morning, but we are Gallagher Girls! We don't bruise or get hurt that easily.  
"If you weren't so bloody cute, you would be dead by now!" my darling Bex's voice stood out from the scream. She was sitting on Grant's back, his left leg stretching to an unnatural point as he cried for mercy. Liz and Macey, who were previously holding down his flailing arms and leg, froze and looked up at Bex.  
It was then what I actually processed what she said, having been used to Bex's threats and viciousness my whole life, "BEX!" I screamed. Just from surprise. I just couldn't see my brother like that! To me he was just my idiot brother that didn't know when or how to keep his mouth shut.  
"WHAT!" Bex obviously didn't realize she had said that out loud and looked up with fire in her eyes, having been delayed from breaking her love's leg. That's just how you know that Bex cares for you, she breaks your bones.  
Zach, being the idiot he is, broke the silence with a chuckle, "Does little Rebecca have a crush on Granty?"  
I hesitantly stepped away from Zach, he was going to die, and I didn't want to get blood on my PJ's. Bex immediately dropped Grant's leg to the ground and stepped, no stomped, over him. She marched over to him and glared at him, "What. Did you say?" she had a too sweet of smile on her face and I knew she was trying to give him time to get out of it, why, I have no clue.  
Zach just smirked and said, "What was I supposed to say, Rebecca?" He smirked a victorious smirk, this kid was way too cocky for his own good, or as he would say Goode. Ugh! He's annoying!  
Bex's vicious smile was still in place as she looked down and off to the side a little bit, shaking her head, "That," she drew out slowly, "was a really bad move on your part."  
Before the confused look on Zach's face could finish forming, Bex was swinging her arm. I prepared to hear the crunch of a broken nose, but it never came.  
Props to Zach for absorbing the impact and twirling Bex around, not that I'd ever tell him that, his ego is already too big. This stunt of his caused Bex to almost foam at the mouth with rage.  
I glanced over Grant to see what he thought of her. I was not expecting to see him mouth to himself, 'that is one hot British Bombshell'. I rolled my eyes, my brother was an idiot, and looked back at the scene before me. Bex had Zach in one of her famous headlocks that even I have some difficulty getting out of. Zach took it with ease though and slipped out of it, bending her arm behind her back.  
Mr. Solomon, who had been silent through all of this, finally decided to speak up, "Ms. Baxter, Mr. Goode, if you don't mind, we have an important issue to take care of."  
Zach and Bex both looked up from their position. From Zach's distraction, Bex reached out her leg and snapped a kick to the place that I had kicked earlier that morning,  
Zach instantly dropped to his knees with a wince and then looked back up at Joey expectantly, wow this kid was…somewhat…good.  
"Yeah, mess with me again idiot," Bex leaned down into his face and whispered to him, all of us could hear of course, "and you will wish you didn't even have those."  
Zach looked scared for a minute, and the tension was thick until Grant breathed out, "Hot!' and Macey kicked his side, efficiently shutting him up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! You guys are awesome! I had a tiring week but I don't have school today and it's the weekend tomorrow so, here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters! Only plot! I'm only 14! don't sue!**

CPOV

Everything was quiet after Grant had shut up and Mr. Solomon seemed to be debating something. I then remembered that I had no idea what I was doing here, "Joey?" I asked, tentatively.

Joe snapped his head up and looked at me, "What exactly am I doing here?"

Joe sighed a bit and answered, "The COC are after you and were headed for you at Gallagher Academy," I nodded understandingly, I needed to hide and so they brought me to Blackthorne.

"Wait," I dead panned, "Why did Arrogant Smirk have to kidnap me then?" I pointed in the general direction that Zach was in, not bothering to look back at him, I already knew that he had a smirk on his face.

"Arrogant Smirk is right behind you, you know," I felt Zach breathe into my ear and I repressed a shiver. He would not have the satisfaction of knowing what his presence did to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Macey and Bex share a _look_ and knew that I was going to have to explain some things to them later.

"This is Catherine Goode's son, he's helping to bring them down and I needed to know that he had the skill to bring you here quietly and safely, apparently he failed." Joe gave Zach a pointed look.

Zach quickly defended himself, "Hey, that patch was supposed to last two more hours, it's not my fault that she jumped off a plane and that her friends beat Grant up and one confessed love for him." Bex started at him, but Macey and Liz held her back. Macey whispered something into her ear that made Bex grin a feral grin and look at me. I almost bolted right there.

Small conversations broke out, Zach was talking to Grant, Liz, Bex, and Macey were in a deep conversation and Joe looked like he was thinking again. Therefore, I was the only one that saw two boys approaching my three best friends from behind.

One was a little shorter than Zach with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was shamelessly checking out Macey's behind. The other kid was about the same height if not a couple inches smaller. He had dark curly hair and thick framed glasses, his eyes were dark brown and I recognized him as the boy who had fainted out of shock when I landed from my jump. He was right behind Liz and as Liz flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, he blushed a bright red, it was adorable.

Liz took a clumsy step back, ramming into the boy. He caught her before she fell and they looked at each other, cheeks blooming with similar blushes. Everyone's attention snapped to the scene. Except Macey was a bit distracted with checking the blonde boy out, just as he was.

Grant, Zach, and Bex came and stood by me. Grant put his arm over my left shoulder, Bex on the other side of him. Zach was on my right side and was standing so close that I could smell him. He wasn't wearing cologn, his scent was woodsy and smelled a bit of soap. How could soap smell so good on a boy?

Bex and I 'awed' just as the boys wolf whistled and whooped, as if on cue, Bex and I both smacked our boy's over the head. No! I didn't say our boys, I meant that I smacked Zach and Bex smacked Grant, definitely _not _our boys.

Joe cleared his throat, effectively getting our attention, "I have made up my mind, " we waited for him to continue and a second later he did, "Ms. Baxter, Ms. McHenry, Ms. Sutton, it is unsafe for you to return to Gallagher Academy now. You will be staying here." The girls and I started squealing a bit and Macey and Liz rushed over to Bex and I to give hugs, "But," Mr. Solomon said, holding up a finger.

"Uh-oh, he said but," I whispered in Macey's ear a little sarcastically.

"I know, he said but, this isn't good, what will we do Bex?" She played along and whispered into Bex's ear, we were loud enough for everyone else to hear us though.

"I don't know, this isn't good, but is bad, what do you think Liz" Bex passed on to Liz, except that Liz hadn't been listening and when she heard her name, she turned towards us with a loud, "Huh?"

We burst into little laughter, Gallagher Girls don't giggle. I heard a snort and glanced behind me to Zach, he was looking at us with obvious amusement in his eyes, when he saw me looking, he gave me a little wink, I blushed and looked away. I _never_ blush! What is wrong with me?!

"Anyways," Mr. Solomon continued, though I could see the twinkle in his eye, showing that he thought it was pretty funny, "You girls will be sharing a room with Zach Goode," he gestured to Zach as if we already didn't know who he was, "Grant Newman," again the gesture, really? "Nick Cross," He gestured to Nick, the boy who was checking Macey out and he winked at her, "And Jonas Anderson," He gestured to the nerdy dude, at which Jonas blushed a bit and smiled.

"Aw! Jonas is bashful!" Grant exclaimed, causing Jonas to redden even more.

"Wow, Grant," I started, Taking the attention off the poor boy, "I didn't know you knew what that word meant."

Grant scoffed, "Of course I do!"

I nodded slightly and turned to Joe again, I raised my eyebrow in a silent questioning of 'what next'.

"Let's go get you kids some breakfast. The girl's will introduce themselves then and the school will get the day off as to adjust to the new visitors."

We all nodded as Grant screamed, "FOOD!" He went to pick me up like he did earlier before he looked at Bex cautiously, as to make sure she wouldn't attack again. I just pushed Grant away and said, "I can walk, let's not risk a broken bone."

He nodded and we went inside. The girls and I stopped at the oak doors to the dining room, waiting for Joe to explain a bit before we introduced ourselves, as the boys walked by us, Zach whispered, "See you later Gallagher Girl," then he was gone. I was certainly happy about that, for I shivered, but then I remembered I wasn't exactly alone.

"Alright, spill," Bex commanded. I looked hopelessly at Macey who was filing her nails and Liz who was looking just as curious as Bex.

"About what," I stalled, I really didn't want o have this conversation right now.

'Don't you dare, Cameron Morgan, you know exactly what," I flinched, she used my full name, not good.

"Well, what about you, Bex, you seemed pretty taken with Grant!" I had to, I was not explaining this now.

"Don't worry, we will interrogate Bex later," Macey spoke, not taking her eyes off her nails.

"Well, don't say you didn't like the way that Nick guy was looking at you, Macey!"

Impossible, Macey just turned pink in the cheeks, "Is Macey actually blushing?" Liz spoke with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Oh, like you weren't bright red with Jonas," Macey responded, her pink in her cheeks fading.

Liz almost turned purple with blushing, "we were talking about Cammie in the first place, not me," I gasped, that traitor!

"Yeah Cammie, tell us!" Bex's attention was on me again.

I was about to make up another excuse when Macey shoved me through the door, 'No time, later."

I tripped and almost fell but caught my balance as I looked up into the shocked faces of around 100 boys and the smirking face of Zach, and the grin of Grant. I blushed a little bit and casually brushed off my clothes, letting my blush fade before walking up on stage. My friends were right behind me. As I stepped up to the microphone, Joe pulled me back, shaking his head silently, I knew then that he wanted me to go last,it would cause an uproar and the other girls wouldn't be able to get their names in. I nodded and Bex stepped up. I heard Grant shout, "British Bombshell! Woo!" Bex blushed a little bit.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter, but call me that, and you die, call me Bex. My codename is Dutchess. I am 16, a Junior, and on the Cove Ops track."

Macey strutted to the microphone. I saw a kid with black hair whisper something to Nick which earned a glare and punch in the stomach.

"I'm Macey McHenry, yes the Senator's daughter, my code name is Peacock. I'm 16, a Sophomore, almost a Junior, and I am on the Cove Ops track."

She stepped back and whipped out her nail filer as Liz shyly stepped up to the front, "I'm Elizabeth Sutton, you can call me Liz, my codename is Bookworm. I am 16, a Junior and on the Research and Development track."

As she stepped back, she stumbled a bit and blushed a bright red.

I took a deep breath and walked to the microphone. I saw Zach look at me with intense eyes and I fought the strong urge to blush, "I'm Cameron Morgan," My last name caused a wave of whispers across the room, my father is pretty popular here, "Call me Cammie or Cam, I am 16, a Junior, and on the Cove Ops track," I paused and looked back at Joey, silently asking if this was a good idea, he nodded slightly and I turned back toward the crowd, "and my code name is Chameleon."

There was a moment of silence before the black haired kid from before shouted, "But you're a girl!"

I raised my eyebrow, "And?" I challenged.

"Well, the Chameleon is a boy and there is no way a girl could be good at fighting as the Chameleon."

Bex came to stand by me and talked into the microphone, "Bad move, Buddy."

I hopped down from the stage and went to stand in front of him, hands on my hips, "You wanna bet?" I asked in a deadly calm voice.

He shrugged, "Sure."

I nodded, "Okay, after breakfast, we will go to the gym and see who is the better fighter, name your price."

He glanced around the table confidently, everyone in the cafeteria was watching our interaction. Zach was right beside me as I talked and I didn't miss his gaze moving towards my behind, I snapped my finger in his face twice quickly. He looked up and smirked, I would've blushed if the kid had not spoken up, "Okay, when I win, you have to go on a date with me," I raised my eyebrow and I thought I heard Zach growl deep in his chest, it was kinda hot.

Grant spoke out, "Jake! That's my sister!"

The boy, Jake, looked over at Grant, "I named my price."

It looked like Grant was about to lunge so I stopped him, "It's alright Grant, it's not going to happen anyways."

He calmed a bit and smiled up at me, "I know sis." I smiled once more at him then looked back at Jake.

"Fine, when I win, just watch yourself." I smiled deviously at his worried face, no matter if he won or lost, which he would definitely lose, the girls and I would get payback.

"Fine!" he snapped and resumed eating. The girls came down to the table and hugged me, whispering encouraging words, they then sat down to eat. I was bout to turn away to go explore when a strong, calloused hand gripped my wrist, sending sparks up my arm. I looked down into Zach's eyes and he smirked and yanked me down into his lap. I blushed profusely but managed to slip some words out, "Zach," I whispered cautiously as he nuzzled his nose in my hair by my ear. I was glad that everyone else was too distracted to notice the exchange.

"Yes?" He breathed in my ear and I gasped a little bit.

"what are you doing?" I managed to get out as he moved some hair away from my neck, brushing the top of my spine lightly and a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran down my spine.

"When you win," he started, brushing my neck with his fingertips again, "I get to take you out on a date, Okay?" He asked.

He then kissed my neck lightly and I gasped a little, "Okay," I had no choice but to give in, my brain was fuzzy at the moment.

"Okay," He said in a regular voice, letting me get up dazedly from his lap, "I'll meet you on the roof at eight." He gave me a wink and I walked out of the dining room, my daze wearing off bit by bit.

I got my whole surroundings back when I got to the middle of the hall. "That prick!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't help the pleased smile forming on my face.

**Okay. That's it for now! I hope you liked the Zammie and Sorry for any OOCness. Review!**

**~COCO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Another story had occupied my attention. But I am back now and I am ready to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys! It doesn't take a spy to figure that out! ;)**

CPOV

I didn't get to even see the dorm room I was sharing with my friends and four boys before they were all dragging me out of my exploration and into the gym for the preplanned fight. I was not surprised to find that all of Blackthorne was there to watch. The teachers didn't stop it, because it was just a way of showing our skills which is never unusual in a spy school.

Jake was in the middle of the gym on a mat, he was stretching his arms and neck like a boxer and I rose my eyebrow at his antics, "I don't want to be sore tomorrow for our date." He explained.

I laughed and shook my head slowly, "You _really_ think you are going to win, don't you?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah," He responded, as if it was a given, "I'm a boy, you're a girl, it's proven that boys are better fighters than girls."

I snorted a very unladylike snort that Madam Dabney would've on my case for back at the academy, "You tell that to Mr. Goode over there," I jerked my chin in Zach's direction at the edge of the crowd. Before Jake could decipher my meaning, I called out to the crowd, "Are we going to fight, or what?"

Instead of the crowd cheering more, they silenced as a big man with tan skin and white hair came up to us. He looked strict, but at the same time easy going and he started explaining rules that I had memorized. It was prety much saying, don't kill each other.

After his pointless speech, he blew the whistle and Jake rushed at me with a punch. I dodged, easily V-stepping to his side and grabbing the extended arm, I sent a hit with my forearm to his elbow, successfully bruising it, if not breaking, I then followed with an elbow to the ribs, but before I could end it with an elbow to the face, Jake ducked and grabbed my waist in a wrestler's like move. He wasn't as bad as they came, but he wasn't as good as Zach or Grant.

I sat down, his arms still around me, and flipped him over my head.

He landed with a thump, but quickly jumped to his feet a millisecond after I did. A millisecond too late. I sent a roundhouse kick to his head and quickly followed through with a turning hook kick to his ribs.

He gasped for breath as I put the built up energy into a punch aimed right beneath his chest.

To his credit, he was able to try to send another punch my way, but I V-stepped to the other side and grabbed his right wrist with my right hand. My left pushed his elbow, locking it out before I dropped to the ground in a sweep kick. Instead, he jumped over my leg. I wasn't fazed, I just stood back up.

He sent another punch with his right arm my way. I shoulder rolled off to the side and ended up behind him as he was turning around. I switched legs, sent a light tap-like kick right underneath his arms and followed it with a double punch.

Unfortunately, this didn't faze him much and he kicked out his leg. I ducked and turned out of the way to his other way and sent a back kick to his back.

He stumbled a bit, but regained his balance quickly and ran to me, snapping his arm out for a vicious punch.

I stepped at an angle and grabbed his wrist, maintaining his momentum by pivoting on my heel as I reached my other hand to his shoulder. With another pivot, I pulled his body over my leg and dropped him to the ground before setting myself in a horse stance and twisting his arm into a wrist lock.

I pulled up slightly, giving him a chance to tap out before I broke his wrist. The idiot was too egoistical to give up, though and I shrugged mentally and snapped his wrist.

He cried in pain as I stood up straight and faced the crowd of shocked faces and silent thoughts.

"That's right! My sister is the Chameleon and she is an awesome brat!" Grant's voice echoed through the gym and cheers broke out as a couple boys helped Jake to his feet. He walked up to me, cradling his wrist against his chest, "I'm sorry I doubted you were the Chameleon," He apologized.

I nodded, "Apology accepted, but you still should watch your back, I don't take girl insults nicely."

With that, I turned away and towards my friends who were praising me. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and I made a move to get them off before I felt hot breath by my ear and Zach's voice, "So, you owe me a date, Gallagher Girl."

I turned in his arms as my friends and brother watched on curiously, the gym was slowly filing out and any extra stragglers were scattered around the gym, "That was basically rape Zach, no." So it wasn't exactly rape. I could've gotten off his lap if I wanted to. I was in a daze, you cant blame me. If a hot guy pulled you onto his lap and touched your lap, you would do the same as me.

Grant's head snapped to Zach, "What?" He demanded.

Zach ignored him, "It wasn't rape, Cammie. I came up with a preposition and suggested to you while we were close together. You just happened to except." He smirked and rolled my eyes backing out of his arms.

"Zach, I'm not going on a date with you."

"Not yet, Gallagher Girl, but you will." He responded cryptically before walking out.

'He really doesn't understand the word no, does he?" I turned to my friends and my brother, along with Jonas and Nick.

They looked at me silently, "What?" I self-consciously touched my face, trying to figure out why they were staring at me.

"Ah, you've got it bad," Macey sympathized.

"I've got what bad?" I asked, looking from Macey to Bex to Liz and back.

"We will talk about this tonight," Bex ordered in her no-nonsense tone.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the gym. I didn't understand. There was nothing _to_ talk about.

I felt along the wall in the corridor for the secret passage I had found earlier. The stone slid in and a small hole opened up. I ducked into the passage way and made my way down the dark tunnel. I had been walking for about 5 minutes in the dark when I heard voices.

There was a small crack of light a couple of yards ahead, and as I got closer, the voices became more distinguished.

"What was I supposed to do, Rachael? Send the girls back? They are already here, it wouldn't be safe, the COC would know." I recognized Joe's voice, and figured he was talking to my mom on he phone.

Until I heard her voice clear as day, right before I peeked through the crack to find them both sitting straight up in chairs, engaged in a serious conversation, "I understand why you did it Joe. But are you sure that the COC wouldn't bother looking here for my daughter? I trusted you to keep her safe, I just hope that Blackthorne is more of a secret than Gallagher."

Joe sighed, "If the COC come here, I have a back up plan that involves Germany. So don't worry about it, I would risk my life protecting my god-daughter."

I backed away from the light. I didn't want to hear more about how much I am in danger. And how just having my friends around has put them in danger as well. I didn't want to hear it.

I ran out of the passageway and up to the room. I reached for the doorknob as it opened and four Blackthrone boys were shoved out, "But it's our room!" Grant whined.

"It's ours for the next 2 hours!" I heard Bex yell and then felt myself being pulled in roughly by Macey.

I had 4 seconds to take in my surroundings before the interrogation started. The room looked to be a descent size with eight beds. Four of which looked newer than the rest and judging by how my sister's stuff was piled up on three of them, I was forced to take the last one right beside an older bed that had dark blue covers.

I saw that a bathroom was connected to our room and a peak in proved that it was shared with all of the Juniors. There were about 20 shower stalls with a toilet in them. Separating the showers were foggy looking glass and I cursed to myself that I would have to take a shower with all the guys in these stalls for the next who knows how long.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Bex pushed me to the edge of my bed unceremoniously and demanded, "Well?"

**Sorry that it's kind of short. I just used some extra time to write it. I have to work a bit on the book I want to have published by the time I'm 18. This chapter isn't as good, but the fight was fun to describe. I like fighting scenes because I actually know what I am talking about. I am testing for Black-Belt in Taekwondo this month! Insane! I didn't think I would make it this far when I started when I was 12 two years ago. Haha. Okay, enough rambling. Review! And if you know what Maximum Ride is and have read the books, or even if you haven't- you don't really need to read them for my story- check out my Maximum Ride fan fiction. Also, if you have read the Hunger Games, I have a cross story with Gallaher Girls up. It's a very unique plot and I only have 2 reviews for the first chapter! So if you can, check it out! Okay, Bye!**

~COCO


End file.
